Piraterie culinaire
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce que le Capitaine ne semble craindre qu'une seule personne sur le navire et qu'il arrive parfois qu'il y ait confrontation. Humour.


**Piraterie culinaire**

* * *

 _Il arrive parfois qu'un abordage ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu et qu'une furie mette la main sur ce que convoitait le Capitaine..._

 _Ton léger. Parce qu'on les adore quand ils sont à la fois pirates et alcoolisés ! XD_

* * *

"Capitaine ! pas touche !..."

Le Pirate le plus craint de l'univers frémit. Diable ! que faisait cette voix ici ? serait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? il ne s'était pourtant pas pris de coup sur la tête et était pour le moins sobre !... il peina à se retourner dans sa combinaison. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque son oeil échoua sur le 1,20 m de Dame Masu. Et elle était armée de ses fameux _Santoku b_ _ō_ _ch_ _ō_ \- ceux-là ne pardonnaient pas et étaient bons à tout faire ! une arme redoutable si bien que même un cosmodragoon ou un sabre gravitationnel s'en trouvaient intimidés !...

"Bon... reprenons calmement... situation de crise... n'ayons l'air de rien." songea le Capitaine, retrouvant soudain son masque figé - une arme aussi redoutable que le meilleur des couteaux japonais dont la cuisinière avait fait ses joyaux.

"Ces deux bouteilles me sont réservées."

Harlock inspira discrètement. Deux bouteilles ? ah tiens donc !... elle ne songerait même pas à partager, non ? il faut qu'elle ait la main mise sur tout le butin ?

"Dame Masu..." un peu de politesse pour commencer, le respect des ancêtres, tout ça. Elle n'avait même pas les cheveux blancs... une teinture à son âge ?... Harlock chassa de ses pensées ces considérations futiles et parasites pour se concentrer sur l'enjeu du moment : les deux précieuses bouteilles de saké. Qui lui revenaient de droit, faut pas déconner !

"... si ma mémoire ne me fait guère défaut, nous vous avions largement pourvu en alcool à cuisiner lors du dernier abordage en date, non ?" voilà qui était fin...

"... et si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours, votre réserve était pleine à craquer lors de la dernière estimation de vos stocks personnels." rétorqua la cuisinière tout de go.

Harlock laissa filtrer une grimace sur le masque impénétrable. Voilà qui s'annonçait ardu... plus ardu que prévu en tout cas.

"Ecoutez, je fais ramener ces bouteilles à bord et nous en disc..."

"Pas question ! je vous connais, vous allez les faire disparaître miraculeusement comme la dernière fois !..."

D'accord. Alors non seulement elle lui coupait carrément la parole mais en plus elle avait effectivement une excellente mémoire. Le Capitaine se félicita juste du fait que personne n'assistait à l'échange ; son autorité suprême aurait pu s'en trouver affaiblie.

Harlock n'hésita pas une seconde et décida d'employer un langage corporel pour dissuader l'adversaire, s'interposant entre les bouteilles convoitées et la chapardeuse.

"Ah, vous le prenez sur ce ton ?..." menaça cette dernière.

La partie d'échecs était engagée.

Masu avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et une solide expérience face aux pirates de tout poil ; il faut dire qu'elle avait une bonne quarantaine de spécimens à bord. Certains étaient plus doués que d'autres, plus fins, plus sinueux et Harlock était un de ceux-là.

"Pas d'entourloupe, je vous préviens !..." plaça-t-elle avec un oeil pincé.

"Je n'en ai aucunement l'intention." Oui, ça sonnait faux... et alors ?!

La cuisinière ne perdait pas de vue son précieux butin, de même que le bon mètre 85 du Capitaine. Elle dut se résoudre à la seule option valable... vive comme une anguille, elle se coula entre les jambes du géant - qui eu le réflexe de les serrer un peu trop tard - pour inverser la tendance ! la voici donc entre le Capitaine et les bouteilles. "Ha ! que dit-on de cela, mon gaillard ?" songea-t-elle, savourant cette petite victoire.

Harlock grimaça. Elle était coriace, ça il le savait.

"Ce n'est pas du jeu !" avait-il envie de hurler mais il ravala rapidement ces paroles de perdant.

Heureusement, un appel de Kei rappelant tout le monde à bord se fit entendre.

"Soyez raisonnable, Dame Masu..."

"Raisonnable ? êtes-vous bien certain de me connaître, Capitaine ?!"

Harlock se redressa et soupira.

"Bon, très bien. Gardez-les." en lui tournant le dos, mimant la désinvolture, ajoutant un petit geste vaincu de la main avant de s'en aller.

Masu plissa les yeux. Mouais... elle le connaissait bien, son pirate de Capitaine... et ce n'était que partie remise.

"Eh toi ! viens ici !... prends ces deux bouteilles et devance-moi." lança-t-elle à un malheureux pirate qui passait par là.

* * *

Harlock marchait de long en large dans sa cabine, furieux d'avoir été mis - temporairement - en échec par sa propre cuisinière. Elle ne respectait rien ! il serra les poings. Ces bouteilles lui revenaient de droit et il venait de leur préparer une place spéciale dans sa réserve.

Un plan... vite un plan !...

Une seule chose pouvait rendre le Capitaine intouchable et c'était...

La coursive prenait d'étranges allures boursoufflées à mesure qu'il avançait. Sa progression était lente et il se tenait aux pans de métal qui lui offraient un appui précaire. Parfois, le flou envahissait son champ de vision et les parois se mettaient à danser. C'était à la fois follement amusant et désagréable. Surtout pour une mission de ce type. Mais il le fallait ; pour l'immunité.

Heureusement pour lui, cette partie de coursive était peu encombrée par les pirates qui jonchaient habituellement les lieux, dormant là, à même le sol, jouant ou se préparant des encas pris sur le pouce. La chance était avec lui. Mais le plus difficile restait à évaluer : présence du dragon de cuisine ou non ?... Harlock passa le bout de sa langue entre ses dents. Il serait fixé une fois sur place, pas avant.

Le voici devant la cuisine dont le fond donnait sur la cambuse.

Harlock mis au moins une bonne demi-heure - vu son état - avant de tomber sur les deux bouteilles préservées. Contrairement à d'autres, le Pirate avait laissé la cuisine en l'état, replaçant soigneusement - mais peut-être pas à l'endroit exact - les ustensiles ; il ne voulait pas qu'on dise qu'un ouragan de l'espace était passé par là. Lui était fin, subtil.

Il ramena les deux bouteilles à lui sans trop chanceler lorsque la lumière apparut. Gasp ! c'en était fini !... enfin, s'il était sobre...

"Capitaine !"

Le dragon était réveillé.

"Gnnn ?..." émit le pirate en se retournant, de moins en moins assuré sur ses appuis.

La cuisinière réalisa immédiatement qu'il était fortement alcoolisé. De la triche, de la pure triche !...

"Posez ces bouteilles immédiatement !"

Harlock haussa le sourcil. Quelles bouteilles ?...

Masu évalua en une seconde son taux d'alcoolémie. Elevé. Très élevé. Une chance que les bouteilles ne soient pas encore cassées. Mais comment s'y était-il pris pour les dégoter ? Il devait avoir l'ébriété sélective.

Harlock s'avançait de manière fort pataude vers la sortie.

Masu s'écarta.

"Capitaine !.." sur un ton plutôt empreint d'indulgence.

Harlock esquissa un petit sourire discret. Ca y était !... presque... il n'avait pas vu Mii arriver. Ce dernier fila entre ses jambes et le fit immanquablement chanceler et perdre l'équilibre, les précieuses bouteilles lui glissant instantanément des bras.

FIN.


End file.
